


Miedziany Grosz

by GrzechyNekromanty



Series: Absolutne Zwycięstwo [5]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Deepthroating, Humiliation, M/M, Violence, dominant litiel, submissive drago
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrzechyNekromanty/pseuds/GrzechyNekromanty
Summary: Ile wart jest posłuszny anioł?





	Miedziany Grosz

Demon siedział w wysłużonym, lecz wygodnym fotelu sprawiając wrażenie zamyślonego. Czarny mundur z niedbale rozpiętą kurtką i poluzowanym pasem wskazywał, że Litiel dopiero co skończył służbę, a tlący się papieros, że potrzebował przyjemnego odprężenia.  

 

Litiel nie pierwszy raz - i zapewne nie ostatni - tak się zachowywał.

 

Drago nie próbował pytać o przyczynę tego stanu - pomimo protestu jakieś jeszcze nie splugawionej cząstki duszy podpowiadającej, że mogły to być istotne informacje dla dobra Królestwa. Wiedział, że Kruk nigdy nie zdradziłby mu prawdy, a nawet gdyby uchyliłby najmniejszy rąbek tajemnicy i tak nie mógłby jej przekazać swemu byłemu dowódcy. Bo jak właściwie miałby wytłumaczyć Alimionowi skąd wziął informacje o poczynaniach najgorszych wrogów Królestwa?

 

Zresztą i tak nie był w stanie o nic zapytać. Nawet gdyby wolno byłoby mu wydać z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk, obecnie miał usta pełne twardej, pulsującej męskości wystającej z rozpiętych spodni czarnego munduru. Męskości, która całkowicie zajmowała jego uwagę.

 

Drago nie dostał żadnych wytycznych, co zawsze wzbudzało w nim dozę niepokoju. O wiele łatwiej było dostosować się do chorych pomysłów demona, gdy od pierwszej minuty odwiedzin jasno komunikował czego chciał. W tej chwili wiedział tylko, że miał się  _ na coś przydać. _ Więc z żarliwością to lizał całą długość pokaźnego członka, to znów ssał jego główkę, to pieścił językiem nabrzmiałe jądra. Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby mógł użyć palców, lecz ręce miał skrępowane na plecach rzemieniem, który równie skutecznie unieruchomił jego pierzaste skrzydło. Mimo utrudnienia, cokolwiek robił musiało sprawiać demonowi przyjemność, bo jego dłoń bezwiednie błądziła w miodowych lokach anioła. Delikatność tego gestu paliła o wiele mocniej, niż wżynający się w ciało sznur, lecz jakaś chora część Drago - ta skorumpowana przez  _ Ciemność _ \- pragnęła tej pieszczoty. Tak jakby była to najrzadsza nagroda, na którą warto zasłużyć. Im dłużej palce demona muskały jego włosy, tym gorliwiej usta pieściły obcą męskość.

 

Nie śmiał nawet spojrzeć na swojego ciemiężyciela, by nie prowokować nieprzewidywalnej reakcji. Nie był to strach przed bólem ani obelgą, a właśnie przed końcem tej dziwnie czułej pieszczoty, okazanej niczym ślepo posłusznemu, bezrozumnemu stworzeniu, w które się zamieniał, ilekroć miał przed sobą nabrzmiały członek demona.

 

To było tak całkowicie  _ niemoralne _ , że nawet nie znał słów mogących opisać stan swojego umysłu, a jednocześnie wcale ich nie szukał. Zmienił się, ale czy pod wpływem ciągłych wizyt demona, czy od ciosu żołnierza Siewcy, nie miał pojęcia. Wiedział, że za daleko zaszedł, za długo był we władzy  _ zła _ , by cokolwiek mogło go uratować. Jedyną pociechą była myśl, że chociaż jego przyjaciele byli bezpieczni, zarówno przed gniewem Kruka, jak i jego własną splugawioną naturą. A przynajmniej pocieszał się tak, kiedy był w stanie o tym pamiętać.

 

Coś się zmieniło także w samym demonie, lecz do tej pory Drago nie umiał powiedzieć co. Swoboda - i  _ gracja _ \- z jaką się poruszał, postura ciała, ton głosu, wszystko emanowało niepodważalną pewnością siebie. Demon nie był już tym Litielem, którego poznał w lesie pełnym trupów i z którym zalegał na mokrej ściółce, przeżywszy wspólny upadek z wysoka. Może coś faktycznie bezpowrotnie umarło w Kruku tamtego dnia. A może tak samo jak on został skażony lodowym szponem bezdusznej Ciemności, która przemieniała żywe serca w coś zupełnie innego. I ten nowy Litiel był o wiele  _ spokojniejszy _ , bardziej opanowany. Jego złote oczy nadal lśniły z rozbawieniem, ilekroć na przemian anioł płonął ze wstydu, drżał z bólu po koniuszki piór, to znów jęczał z nieznanej mu dotąd rozkoszy, ale z każdą nową wizytą wydawał się coraz trudniejszy do określenia… a jednocześnie zawsze na właściwym sobie miejscu. Tak, jakby przestrzeń zamknięta w niepozornym domku należała całkowicie i niepodzielnie do niego, choć była zbyt  _ mała _ dla kogoś emanującego tak mroczną,  _ dominującą _ aurą.

 

Nawet teraz, w chwili błogiego zamyślenia demon nie tylko panował nad sobą, lecz równie łatwo odbierał aniołowi zmysły i wolę… a przecież nic takiego nie robił. Tylko wygodnie  rozsiadł się w fotelu, a skrzydlaty nie potrafił wyzbyć się myśli, że był to zbyt  _ skromny _ tron dla tak władczego Kruka. 

 

Nie pierwszy raz Drago ogarnęło poczucie, że tak właśnie powinien wyglądać boski porządek rzeczy. Zawsze istniał władca i sługa, więc naturalnym było, że to nagi, skrępowany anioł korzył się przed potęgą swojego pana. Że to usta Drago - niczym świątynia dla boskiego nasienia - zostały stworzone tylko z myślą o pulsującym, twardym członku, gdy język -  _ niemy kapłan _ \- oddawał należną cześć swemu niepodzielnemu bóstwu.

 

Drago  _ bluźnił _ , lecz demon wcale nie smakował bluźnierstwem, a siłą i władzą. Wszystko co czynił było przesiąknięte  _ złem _ lecz jednocześnie wydawało się całkowicie  _ właściwe _ . Nie wiedząc co powinien myśleć, nie myślał wcale, tylko ssał mocniej, delektując się obcą twardością i dobrotliwą pieszczotą we włosach. 

 

Gdy poczuł szarpnięcie za włosy bez najmniejszego zawahania zamarł w bezruchu z członkiem do połowy zanurzonym w ustach. Doskonale wiedział, co oznaczał ten gest, demon wpajał mu tą wiedzę od wielu miesięcy podczas ciągłych treningów, bólem, upokorzeniem,  _ spełnieniem,  _ aż posłuszeństwo nie stało się jego naturą. Wiedział, że swoboda minęła, nadszedł czas na bycie dobrą  _ zabawką,  _ zwykłym _ narzędziem  _ przyjemności,  _ otworem _ do pieprzenia…  _ sama ta jedna myśl paliła go chorą żądzą, sprawiała, że jego własny, jakże nabrzmiały członek stawał się jeszcze twardszy i chyba tylko ciasno zawiązany na nim rzemień nie pozwalał mu wybuchnąć, splugawić marnotrawstwem uświęcone białe nasienie.  _

 

Więc nie stawiał oporu, gdy dłoń demona wyraźnie nakazywała mu wziąć całą męskość. Usta zresztą wręcz same zaczęły swą powolną wędrówkę wzdłuż trzonu ku końcowi. Drago doskonale wiedział, co Kruk lubił. Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy pokaźny członek demona miał wejść w niego głęboko, rozdymać wnętrze ust, drażnić gardło, odbierać dech. Za każdym razem anioł był przerażony nadchodzącym doświadczeniem. I za każdym razem drżał z ekscytacji na samą myśl o dławiącej pełności. 

 

Był chory, po prostu  _ chory _ i nie istniało żadne lekarstwo, a przecież męskość demona smakowała tak nieprzyzwoicie  _ właściwie _ , idealnie wchodziła w jego szeroko rozwarte usta. Drago został dobrze wyuczony, wszystko co czynił, czynił na rozkaz. Sługa zawsze winien słuchać swego pana. Nic nie było przecież tak dobre dla duszy jak  _ posłuszeństwo _ .

 

Toteż był posłuszny sile, która sprawiała, że sztywny członek już niemal w całości zniknął w anielskich ustach. Pewny uchwyt demona nie pozostawiał wyboru i Drago czuł, jak z każdą sekundą coraz trudniej przychodziło mu oddychanie, gdy intruz zakłócał naturalna potrzebę przełknięcia. Wtem niewyjaśniona, chora przyjemność odebrała mu rozum, gdy płuca w końcu paliły z braku tlenu, obraz rozmazywał się przed oczyma, a jądra demona drażniły skórę na wypełnionych policzkach. Lecz żelazny uścisk nie zelżał ani na jotę. Wręcz mocniej przyciskał twarz anioła do umięśnionego podbrzusza, dopóki ten nie mógł już oddychać, a ciało instynktownie nie zaczęło desperacko wiercić się i wtedy - dopiero  _ wtedy _ \- Kruk miłosiernie wysunął się z jego ust. Nim Drago złapał na powrót oddech, cały proces już powtarzał się na nowo, za każdym razem zaś tempo nabierało szybkości, męskość demona dogłębniej penetrowała, pewny uścisk dłoni dłużej dławił go. Po trzecim razie Drago nie był w stanie myśleć racjonalnie, po piątym wszystko zostało zawężone do uczucia dławiącej pełności i płynącej z tego  _ nienormalnej _ radości. Istniała tylko gruba, pulsująca męskość i władcze palce wczepione we włosy, które narzucały rytm, nakazywały posłuszeństwo, które były wszystkim, co potrzebował. 

 

Jeśli było w tym coś złego, Drago nie umiałby powiedzieć  _ co _ . Nie, kiedy demon bez ostrzeżenia wysunął się z właśnie ruchanych ust, by białe nasienie trysnęło na twarz anioła. Czuł na skórze ciepło lepkiej wydzieliny, a usta same otwierały się szerzej, by móc chociaż posmakować kilku uświęconych kropli. Lecz Kruk tylko wzmocnił swój uchwyt na miodowych włosach, jednym, brutalnym ruchem odchylając trzymaną głowę, po czym niespiesznie wstał.

 

Demon był dużo roślejszy niż on sam, a teraz kiedy stał, dla klęczącego anioła różnica wydawała się znacznie większa. Ale Drago nie odważył się wpatrywać w ostrą, przystojną twarz Głębianina. Nie teraz gdy w zasięgu jego wzroku widniał solidnych rozmiarów członek, mokry od własnej spermy i śliny anioła. Demon powoli wodził jego czubkiem po anielskich, spragnionych wargach, to dalej, wzdłuż policzku, aż pełne jądra nie znalazły się w zasięgu ust. I Drago instynktownie zaczął je pieścić językiem, czując jak członek na nowo twardniał, a przez to wymagał jego całkowitej uwagi. Żadna zbędna myśl nie mąciła anielskiego umysłu, nie było wyrzutów sumienia ani obrzydzenia. Gdyby miał odwagę, musiałby przyznać, że lubi ssać męskość demona nie mniej niż poczucie pełności w ustach, smak wilgoci zmieszanej śliny i nasienia. Ale nie miał, więc starał się nie skupiać na swojej własnej przyjemności, posłuszeństwo wszak było cnotą, nie grzechem chorej radości.

 

Wtem poczuł kolejne szarpnięcie za włosy, a potem siarczysty policzek, który powalił go na ziemię. Strużka krwi z rozciętej wargi wolno spływała w dół, łącząc się z kroplami śliny i spermy. Drago oblizał się odruchowo. Ten moment zawsze stanowił najtrudniejszą do zaakceptowania część - by zwalczyć wyuczone odruchy, uciszyć instynkt nakazujący walkę. Wiedział, że demon tylko czekał na jego najmniejszy błąd, na pretekst by ukarać go w bolesny sposób, lub - co gorsze - zaprzestać jakichkolwiek działań i pozostawić anioła samemu sobie, z żarem płonącym w trzewiach, którego samotnie nigdy nie potrafił ugasić całkowicie. Więc zrobił to, co należało, co zostało mu wpojone na przestrzeni ostatnich lat. Podniósł się na już drżące z wysiłku, szeroko rozstawione kolana i niezgrabnie opadł na twarz, niczym w głębokim pokłonie przed bogiem. Chłód podłogi niemal parzył płonące policzki, przynosił odrobinę ukojenia, gdy skrępowane dłonie i skrzydło ciążyły zdrętwiałym bólem. Unosząc pośladki jak najwyżej potrafił, przybrał znaną sobie pozę.

 

Pozę, która świadczyła o posłuszeństwie wobec swego pana. O uległości. A przede wszystkim, że był gotów służyć, czego najlepszym dowodem był spragniony, szeroko rozwarty otwór. Nietknięty i jeszcze nieskalany dzisiejszej nocy.

 

Demon nie zwlekał z wdarciem się w jego wnętrze. Po tylu latach i żmudnych przygotowaniach, Drago był tak bardzo  _ luźny _ , że z wdzięcznością witał doznanie bycia nadzianym na twardą męskość. Kruk wręcz idealnie pasował do jego otworu, tak jakby od zawsze było im pisane być złączonym w tak okropnie właściwy sposób. Poza tą myślą, kołatającą się w tle umysłu, nie było czasu na rozmyślania. Nie, gdy morderczy rytm został narzucony, a demon wchodził i wychodził całkowicie z niego raz za razem, z każdym pchnięciem penetrując anielskie trzewia coraz mocniej i głębiej. Ani razu nie wypuścił ze swych szponów miodowych włosów, tylko brutalnie szarpał nimi, co rusz odrywając głowę Drago od zimnej, twardej podłogi, gdy druga ręka w żelaznym uścisku kontrolowała jego biodro, stabilizowała ciało, zostawiała bolesne siniaki. Pod napływem tego wszystkiego, ocalałe skrzydło bezwiednie drgało i szamotało się w swych więzach - wiedział, że demon wymierzy mu za to karę, ale póki co liczyło się tylko uczucie bycia drążonym, rozwieranym od wewnątrz, w ten najlepszy, odbierający zmysły sposób. Nawet nie próbował przełknąć rodzącego się jęku przyjemności pomieszanego z bólem ciała na krawędzi wytrzymałości. Demon nagrodził go precyzyjnym pchnięciem w czułe miejsce, które wywołało nową falę przyjemności.

 

I trwał w obezwładniającym, odbierającym zmysły rytmie, gdzie każda minuta mogła być równie dobrze całą wiecznością. Mógłby trwać tak na zawsze, mógłby tak służyć do końca życia. Posłuszeństwo było nagrodą samą w sobie. On był wszak posłusznym aniołem swojego Pana. Ruchanym i pieprzonym, tak jak mu się należało.

 

Bardziej poczuł niż zobaczył, jak nasienie trysnęło w jego otwór, nim strumień zmienił kierunek i biel rozlewała się na uwięzione skrzydło, spływała po jego plecach i na bark i stąd na jego twarz i podłogę. Drago był zbyt oszołomiony, zbyt wyczerpany by móc uczynić cokolwiek, poza usilną walką o spokojny oddech. Starał się nie myśleć, jak żałośnie musiał wyglądać - przepieprzony równo anioł, oblany demonicznym nasieniem, oblizujący spierzchnięte, spragnione wargi na sam widok lepkiej spermy. Czy w ogóle był jeszcze aniołem? Nie chcąc słuchać własnych myśli pełnych wątpliwości, wolał słuchać szelestu materiału, gdy Kruk poprawiał swój mundur. Drago wiedział już, że demon nie zostanie. Wziął co chciał i zaraz miał powrócić do swoich żołnierskich obowiązków. Tak, jakby anioł był tylko mało znaczącą rozrywką. Ta świadomość, jak mało znaczył bolała bardziej niż bagnet wbity w brzuch. A jednocześnie cieszył się, że Kruk odchodzi, bo inaczej błagałby o kolejną szansę posmakowania twardego członka, o bycie pełnym chociaż minutę dłużej. Zamiast tego miał już stygnącą spermę do wylizania i własną, nabrzmiałą, uwięzioną chuć do zaspokojenia.

 

Demon mruknął pod nosem niezrozumiałe zaklęcie i pętający go sznur rozgrzał się do gorąca i w parę sekund spłonął na popiół. Ciepła smuga polizała bolące, skostniałe nadgarstki, ognistym tchnieniem prześlizgnęła się po piórach nagle uwolnionego skrzydła, które odruchowo rozpostarło się na całą długość, drgając nierówno w rytm urywanego oddechu właściciela. Teraz, wolny, opadł całkowicie na chłodną podłogę, a krople spermy wolno spływały po nim przy każdym najmniejszym ruchu. 

 

Wtem usłyszał cichy brzdęk upadającej monety, która poleciała prosto w rozpryśnięte na ziemi nasienia. Drago obserwował z szeroko rozwartymi oczyma, jak jeszcze lekko wirowała wokół własnej osi, nim upadła na dobre. 

 

Miedziany grosz.

 

Tyle był wart.

 

Upokorzenie zdławiło w nim uprzednio zrodzoną przyjemność. Nie śmiał spojrzeć za siebie, na znikającą sylwetkę demona. Przez chwilę nie mógł oddychać, gdy sens gestu dotarł w końcu do sponiewieranego umysłu. W końcu sam prosił demona, by pozwolił mu podjąć pracę, jako zastępca anioła stróża chociażby i na pół etatu. Potrzebował zajęcia, by nie zwariować w oczekiwaniu na swego pana, tak samo jak potrzebował pieniędzy, by móc utrzymać swój mały domek w Limbo. Demon musiał być w łaskawym nastroju, by zapłacić za ciało, które należało i tak do niego.

 

Drago zignorował bolesną twardość członka i podźwignął się na nogi. Każdy krok okupiony był bolączką, która nie pozwalała zapomnieć o wydarzeniach dzisiejszej nocy. I wiedział, z doświadczenia, że jeszcze przez wiele dni nie zapomni. Miał już wprawę w ukrywaniu dyskomfortu, nawet przed najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. 

 

Gdy w końcu dotarł do małego schowka, opadł ciężko na ziemię. Drżącą dłonią otworzył niepozornie wyglądającą szafkę, z której wygrzebał dobrze schowany słój i bezwiednie wrzucił do niego zarobionego miedziaka. Sama myśl ile razy demon wziął go brutalnie od tyłu, ile razy zerżnął jego usta, ile razy napełnił go nasieniem, zamienił w zwykły otwór do pieprzenia, sprawiła że spuścił się po kilku nieporęcznych pieszczotach własnej dłoni.

 

Słój już był wszak w połowie pełny.


End file.
